


Could Be

by CesarioWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione Granger Is So Done, Jealous Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Light Angst, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/pseuds/CesarioWriter
Summary: Bellatrix and Hermione used to be, almost. Kind of. They're not now. They were! Sort of. Maybe?But not anymore.





	Could Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [am_bellanoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/gifts).



"Heard you got a new girlfriend."

The voice purred against her ear made Hermione Granger nearly leap out of her skin. She closed her eyes, taking a bracing breath into her lungs before she turned. 

"I do." A wry smirk lifted one side of Bellatrix Black's red lipped mouth as she raised a hand to brush a stray lock of hair free of Hermione's lower lip. Hermione leaned back, ignoring the pang that reverberated through her chest as she did so. "Though what business it is of yours, I fail to see."

Bellatrix chuckled, a quiet promise that traced memory across Hermione's skin. "I've heard tell that she's quite a sight to behold. Pretty, so its said."

Hermione sighed, her fingers pinching at the bridge of her nose. She firmly ignored the gentle scent of the clean scented soaps lightly perfumed cosmetics that adorned the skin and hair of the woman who - finally - stood before her once again. She lowered her hand and raised her steady gaze back to meet the steady gaze of her former lover. "What's the point of this, Bellatrix."

Fingers that Hermione could still feel running along the flexed muscles of her back traced idly over the low, exposed curves of perfect cleavage. "I'm sure she'd be just as pretty inside out." 

The beginnings of a high, mad cackle were choked as Hermione's fingers wrapped around Bellatrix's throat, her voice emerging in a low hiss.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ threaten someone else for daring to look at me. You have precisely zero right to that, not after what has gone between us."

When the final syllable was hissed against Bellatrix's cheek, Hermione released her with a shove, firmly ignoring the flash of pain she espoused on the stumbling woman's face. 

Bellatrix firmed her spine and stood to her full height, tilting her head back so she sneered down the length of her nose at Hermione. "As though I would debase myself to such an unthinkable level. Such filth is beneath me."

"Filth beneath you? How quickly you forget about fucking filth beneath you. Or am I confusing your last time with me with her first time with me? Because heaven fucking forbid a member of the fine and upstanding, never scandalous fucking house of Black would deign to do something so mundane as -" Hermione choked off her words and rubbed at her face. "Go home, Bellatrix. There is no us anymore."

Hermione ignored the pain that flashed across Bellatrix's face as she turned and walked away. She would swear that she never heard the soft words that lashed at her back with their soft, desperate intonation.

"But there could be."


End file.
